


Desires of the Brave

by SapientiaSerpentAstuzia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rarry, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapientiaSerpentAstuzia/pseuds/SapientiaSerpentAstuzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron speak their minds with a little help from Veritaserum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires of the Brave

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the war,  
> Enjoy!

As Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall, he entered to an uproar of cheers. Smiling slightly, Harry took his seat next to his best mate, Ron Weasley. Yesterday, Harry defeated Lord Voldemort, and restored peace to the Wizarding World. After that agonizingly long battle, roughly half of the 'light' side didn't survive. Harry was heartbroken at the sight of Fred Weasley; his brother in all but blood, Remus Lupin; unoffical uncle and Nymphadora Tonks, 'cousin' and friend lying down on stretchers, pale, not moving and no longer breathing. But the death that hit him the most was the other third of The Golden Trio.

_As Harry cast the last spell at Voldemort, one of Voldemort's main Death Eaters cried out in rage. He broke out his wand and aimed to the nearest person. That person was a weakened  Hermione. As quick as a flash, Hermione Granger was hit with the killing curse, Harry and Ron watched helplessly as her lifeless body fell to the floor. Their hearts torn, Harry and Ron turned to the Death Eater and before he could even blink, his body joined Hermione's on the floor and he moved no more._

Harry constantly replayed this memory in his mind. Guilt, grief and sadness engulfing him. And as Mrs.Weasley - ("Call me Molly, dear") - filled his plate with breakfast, he looked over at his best friend. Ron had certainly grown over the years. He was no longer the lanky 11 year-old. He was now muscular, tall and handsome. Harry had no shame in admitting that his best friend was handsome - after all, Harry turned gay for Ron in sixth year.

But of course, Harry thought he had no chance with Ron, and little did he know, Ron was thinking the exact same thing about Harry.

**\- After breakfast-**

Harry and Ron decided to, more like forced to by Molly, chill in the Gryffindor Common Room. They sat down on the puffy couches, staring into space. Harry was thinking over things, but mainly how to man up and tell Ron about his feelings. Even if it ruined their friendship, it's worth a shot.

Harry can just obliviate that memory from Ron anyway.

Harry stared at the bookcases, but one certain book and it's large, silver letters caught his eye. Harry shot up from his seat, his emerald eyes glinting with happiness. He turned to Ron, and said, "Be right back mate." He sprinted from the Common Room and down the many stairs of Hogwarts. He soon found himself outside the old potions classroom. Grinning, he stepped inside and went up to Snapes - or Slughorns - private storeroom. Harry was looking for one potion in particular. He crouched down, and that's when he spotted it. In it's tear drop shapped vile, a clear substance glinted against the dim lighting as Harry held it up to the light.

He had found it. Veritaserum.

Harry immediately sprinted up to the Common Room. He yelled to the portrait - Dumbledore! - and he entered the room, grinning like a cheshire cat. Ron, looked up to Harry, confusion written on his face. "What's up Harry? Where'd you go?" Harry showed Ron the vile. "Veritaserum!" Ron still looked confused, so Harry explained, "It's a truth telling potion. I have something to tell you but I'm just not brave enough." Harry didn't wait for an answer. He popped open the vile and drank one drop. A trickling sensation of magic climbed his body, his control dulling. It worked.

He said, "Okay, I have to tell you something." Ron stared at Harry, silently telling him to continue. "I'm - I'm.." Harry stammered. His nerves were fighting the potion. Ron, smiled slightly, "C'mon mate, whatever it is, it can't be that bad." Harry nodded slightly. He open his mouth and blurted out "I'm in love with you Ron, I have been since sixth year and I've been too scared to say anything because I thought you loved Hermione and I didn't want to destory out friendship!" He slapped his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide, fearfully watching Ron. 

Ron stared at Harry. He asked in a soft voice, "R-Really?" Harry nodded, feeling the potion wearing off. Ron stood up from the couch, for a moment Harry thought Ron would start laughing, but he came up to Harry and silently took the potion from him. He opened the bottle and swallowed down a drop. He stared into Harry's eyes and smiled. He whispered to Harry, "I'm in love with you." Harry's heart felt like it exploded - in a good way. They stood in silence. Just staring into each others eyes. Green to Blue.

Harry flung his arms around Ron's neck, and Ron held Harry by the hips, smashing their lips together. It was like fire, dancing with their nerves, sending shivers down their backs. Ron pulled moans out of Harry by nipping his lips with his teeth, and Harry sucked a groan out of Ron as he pulled his hair tighly. Harry opened his mouth for Ron, tongues colliding, identical muffled moans coming from both men. It was a long kiss, filled with heat, passion, and love. Ron's hands were making their way up Harry's back, and they slipped inbetween Harry's shirt. Harry shivered as Ron's warm hands touched his skin. Harry moved his hands, so one was cupping Ron's cheek, and the other was slowly unbuttoning Ron's shirt.

Against Harry's lips, Ron panted, "Upstairs." Harry immediately obeyed, dragging Ron up the stairs, eager to continue.

Ron closed the door to the dorm and turned back to Harry. He was lying on the nearest bed, hands behind his head, eyes unwavering from Ron's. He was strangely aroused by the look in Harry's eyes - lust. Ron climbed onto the bed, hovering over Harry, lips centimeters apart. "You know," Harry said, "I always thought you would bottom," Ron smirked, "I don't think so," he crushed his lips onto Harry's, one hand trailing under Harry's shirt and onto the pail skin of his toned chest. Harry resumed unbuttoning Ron's shirt, throwing it to the floor a minute later. Harry traced the faint lines of muscle on Ron's stomach while Ron slowly slithered off Harry's shirt and slid his hands to the waistband of Harry's jeans.

Ron slipped down Harry's jeans and boxers in a flash, breaking their kiss. He grinned at Harry, who raised an eyebrow. Ron slithered down Harry's pale skin, trailing kisses until he reached Harry's cock. Ron teased Harry, kissing all around this thighs and stomach, avoiding his cock, which was leaking pre-cum. Harry desperately lifted his hips searching for friction, and Ron, smirking at the very annoyed Harry, licked the head of his cock. Harry released a shaky breath. Ron licked up and down the shaft, opened his mouth letting Harry's cock enter his mouth. Ron bobbed his head up and down, making Harry groan, "Fuck, Ron,"

Ron smirked around Harry's cock, sucking on the head. Harry whimpered, tugging on Ron's hair, an action which made Ron groan, eyes clouded with lust. Harry's eyes hooded over as Ron took all of him in at once, "Ron," Harry breathed out, "I'm going to c-" Harry groaned, releasing down Ron's throat. Ron gagged a bit, but swallowed it all, Harry lent down to kiss Ron's lips.

"I can taste it," Harry muttered between kisses. Ron smirked, "If you like it I can give you more?" Harry laughed, "No, I'm looking for something.. A bit more tight," He grabbed Ron's arse through his jeans, lips nipping at Ron's earlobe. Ron groaned, arching his neck ever-so slightly, "You're a little naughty, aren't you Harry," he teased. Harry chuckled, breath creeping over Ron's pale skin, sending tantilizing shivers down his spine. Harry's slender fingers fumbled over Ron's pant buttons, all the while nibbling on Ron's ear, while said red-heads hands were toying with Harry's hard nipples. Ron's boxers were off in a flash, the messy-haired boy panted in arousal seeing Ron's hardness. He lowered himself down onto his knees, wasting no time, sliding Ron's cock past his plump lips. Ron's moans were teasing Harry's own dick as he slurped and sucked, hands kneeding Ron's balls, and Ron's own hands pulling lightly on Harry's raven hair. 

With a loud, "Shit yes, Harry," Ron was cuming. Trails of cum slipped from Harry's lips, and Ron didn't hesitate in pulling Harry up and licking it off. The licks turned into full-blown snogging, and they fell back onto the bed, Ron on top and Harry bottoming, cupping Ron's arse. Ron bit down softly on Harry's lip, getting a surprised gasp from the man. "So," Harry panted, "You  _sure_  you don't want to bottom?" Ron paused, lifting himself as to hover over Harry. His eyes searched bright green ones. sensing a flash of fear. Ron's eyes softened. He pushed Harry's hair off his face, and spoke looking directly into his eyes, "Harry, I know you're scared, I would be too. This is my first time doing, well, going past groping," he blushed, but that didn't stop him, "I promise, Harry, I will go slow, I don't want to hurt you, I'd die before I knowingly caused you harm. If at anytime it hurts to much, tell me to stop and I will." Harry blinked up at the blue eyes he'd come to love, seeing only adoration and underlining lust. Yes, he knew, this man wouldn't hurt him.

He smiled, "I believe you Ron, I just don't think I'm ready yet, I-I'm sorry." Harry looked away, angry at himself for disappointing Ron. He heard a low chuckle, and soft, warm hands grabbed his chin gently. "Harry I'm not mad, I don't want to rush into anything, to be in a relationship you need harmony, and I'm not going to leave you just because you don't want to fuck straight away." Blunt but surprisingly wise, that's his Ron. Harry grinned impishly up at his lover, "Oh? So we're in a relationship, eh? I don't recall you asking me?" His voice was teasing, Ron caught on straight away. He mock-pouted, "Er, right now?" Harry laughed, pecking the lips above his. "C'mon  _boyfriend_  let's go shower. We have to tell Molly, you know." Harry reminded his boytfriend, laughing once again at the stricken look on his face. As Harry slipped out from Ron's grip, he chuckled as he heard Ron's voice say, "Harry, she'll hug us to death!" 


End file.
